Deep Cover
by Copper's Mama
Summary: Sam/Andy fic. Andy goes undercover to infiltrate one of Toronto's most dangerous gangs, Sam is her handler. Please read and review! Rating might change later.
1. Chapter 1

_..._

_A Sam/Andy fic. _

_..._

_Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Rookie Blue. _

_..._

_A/N: Okay, so I got to see this entire story in a dream last night. It was a pretty damn good dream, I so didn't want to wake up this morning. I got cut off in the middle, and didn't get to see how it ended! Grr! _

_So, I'll just have to make up my own ending. _

_Anyway, this is basically Andy going undercover in a gang, and Sam is her "handler" (I believe that's what they call it). _

_I hope you guys like this one, I know I'll love writing it. _

_P.S. I will update my other multi-chapter fics soon, I have the first half of "What We Do For Family, Ch. 9" written, I'll try to finish it and upload today. But, I'm sure you guys know the feeling of just HAVING to write something down when it comes to you. If I don't get this down, I'll forget, and I hate that! _

_As always, please read and review, I live for feedback! _

...

Andy slammed her way into the bathroom, dropping her purse on the counter. "Ugh, men!" she exclaimed, brushing hair out of her face.

The girl beside her glanced at her curiously, not saying anything.

Andy turned her head, noticing the other woman. "Sorry. Don't mind me."

The young woman shrugged, glancing at Andy a couple of times while she reapplied her make-up.

The bathroom door opened once more, revealing the 'man' she was talking about. "What the hell are you doing in here, ho?" he asked in a loud voice.

Andy shrank back, gripping the sink behind her. "I just -"

"What, do I need to give you another one of those?" he asked menacingly, referring to the bruise on her cheek.

Now that she was turned the other way, the girl beside her could see the large bruise on her otherwise well-defined cheek.

Andy shook her head, her eyes flickering once to the girl beside her. "No."

He looked down his nose at her, nodding his head. His eyes moved to the other girl in the room, stepping towards her. Her body tensed in response, but she didn't back down. "What are you looking at?"

Andy watched as the girl's jaw clenched and her hands fisted, but she didn't say anything.

He smirked down at her, sniffing her as he passed. He moved into one of the bathroom room stalls, leaving them alone by the sinks.

Andy blinked several times, her body sagging. She turned away from the girl, wiping at her eyes.

The other young woman moved from the sink to Andy's back, her eyes wide. After a moment, they narrowed, and she reached forward to take Andy's arm.

She flinched in response, but when she saw it was the girl, her body relaxed slightly.

The woman - who was a couple years younger than Andy - motioned towards the door to the bathroom, pulling her along with her.

"Wha -" Andy began to say, but the girl silenced her with a finger by her mouth. Andy nodded her head after a moment, allowing herself to be pulled from the bathroom.

The girl pushed her through the door, closing it behind her. "Are you just gonna let him get away with that?"

Andy shrugged, a defeated look in her eyes. "You don't know him like I do."

The girl raised an eyebrow, no trace of concern on her face. She opened the door to the bathroom once more, flicking off the light switch.

They could both hear his yell of protest.

Andy's eyes widened, a grin falling onto her unprotected face. "What are you doing? He's gonna be pissed!"

The girl shrugged. "So, let him be pissed. He can't do anything to you that you don't let him."

They could hear him fumble with the door of his stall, and Andy wracked her brain. Spotting a few bobby pins in the girl's hair, she pulled one out. With practiced skill, she slid the rubber end off and inserted the ends into the lock. After a few seconds, it gave way, and Andy slid the lock over. "That's not gonna hold him," she proclaimed, handing back the bobby pin.

The girl smiled back at her. "No, but I'd love to see the look on his face when he realizes that all he has to do is find the deadbolt in the pitch-black dark."

With perfect timing, they heard him begin pulling at the door, trying to open it. "Let me out, bitch!" he screamed, making Andy take a few steps back.

The girl grabbed her hand, pulling her away from the bathroom and out the front door of the arena they were in.

"Oh, my god ... I can't believe I did that," Andy told her with a breathy voice. "He's gonna be so mad. Oh, god ... he's gonna kick me out. I'll have nowhere to live. I shouldn't have done that," she rushed out in panic.

"Hey, calm down ... what's your name?" the girl asked her.

Andy pursed her lips, worry in her eyes. "Andy."

The girl nodded. "Okay. I'm Stefanie, but everyone calls me Stef. Just relax, alright. He can't hurt you anymore."

Andy stepped away from her, looking back inside towards the bathroom. He had apparently found the lock, and was now looking around for them. "Oh, god ... he's out. He's gonna find me."

Stef shook her head, pulling Andy's arm aside once more. "No, he won't. Come on ... come with me."

"What? Where?" she asked.

"You can come stay with me for a bit," Stef told her. "I mean ... I did sort of push you into this."

"Oh, I couldn't ... it's too much," Andy protested.

Stef shook her head. "I insist. Come on."

Andy followed behind her, forcing herself to keep the smile off of her face. She spotted the familiar car in the parking lot, signaling Sam with her hand that she'd made contact. It had gone much better than she'd expected. Her only goal going in there had been to lay the groundwork for a second chance-meeting, but it had gone much better than planned.

Stef was involved in a pretty serious gang, one that the 15th division believed used a restaurant as a front for their seedy dealings. Sam was to be her handler, as he had the most experience with undercover work.

Andy was thrilled at the opportunity to be a part of something this big, considering she'd only been on the job for a month. She'd spent the last week with Sam, preparing for her 'role'. After the John Sweep catastrophe, they both knew that her acting needed some work. Considering that Stef had completely bought the act that she and Jensen - a cop on loan from the 19th division - had put on, she'd say that the extra lessons had come in handy.

Stef led Andy to her car on the other side of the lot, unlocking the doors so that they could get in.

While they drove away, passing Sam's seemingly empty car - he was ducked down - Andy realized that she had just done what no one in the division had yet been able to do ... got a foothold into one of the most dangerous gangs in the city.

...

_End of chapter one. _

_Well, what did you guys think? Like it, hate it? _

_The following chapters will be longer, and we'll get more of a look at how Andy got this assignment. I'll try to keep the parts with Sam as in-character as I can, but as Andy will be pretending to be someone else while she's undercover, some of her mannerisms and word-choices will be different. I'll try no to make it too drastic, though. _

_Again, I will be updating my other multi-chapter stories, I haven't forgotten about them!_

_Reviews are appreciated, flame if you must, but constructive criticism is much more useful. _

_Until next time ...! _


	2. Chapter 2

_..._

_A Sam/Andy fic. _

_Chapter Two. _

_..._

_Disclaimer: See Ch. 1. _

_..._

_A/N: Wow, I'm glad you guys have liked this story. Totally fluked it off with that dream. _

_I'm gonna miss this week's episode of Rookie Blue, my cousin's funeral is on Thursday, and we're staying the night up in Edmonton. I'll be able to watch it online the day after, though. _

_Well, let's get on with the story, shall we? _

_I hope you guys like this, I know I'll love writing it. _

_As always, please read and review, I live for feedback! _

...

_~ "McNally, we can do this in makeup," Sam told her, standing beside her while she prepared herself. _

_Andy shook her head. "No, it's gotta be real. And there's no guarantee I'll be able to sneak away to apply makeup to it every now and then. Not to mention, it will probably rub off when I'm sleeping. No, it's gotta be real." _

_Sam clenched his jaw. "Well, I'm not gonna be the one to do it." _

_Andy looked over at him, nodding after a pause. "That's fine." Really, she didn't want him to be the one to do it, either. It was gonna hurt - like hell - and she didn't want to associate that hurt with him. Not when she would be putting her life in his hands in such a short time. She thought about asking one of her friends, but she knew they would take it too easy on her. It had to look real. _

_Finally, she spotted a mean-looking cop coming in off foot-patrol. She jogged over to him. "Excuse me?" _

_He looked around, spotting her. He was about a foot-and-a-half taller than her, and had to drop his neck down to meet her eyes. "Yeah?" _

_"Could you do me a favor?" she asked, getting right down to the point. _

_He shrugged. "Maybe. Depends on what it is." _

_Andy pursed her lips. "I kind of ... need you to hit me. Right here," she added, pointing to her cheek._

_"What?" _

_Sam caught up to her. "Hey, Stevens. She's, uh ... doing an undercover bit, needs a bruise on her cheek." _

_He nodded in understand. "Oh, I see ..." He paused, and then dropped his bag off of his shoulder. "You sure?" _

_Andy nodded her head. _

_"'Cause, you know, they do some pretty convincing makeup ones-" _

_"I know," Andy interrupted him. "It won't work." _

_Stevens sighed, and then took a small step back. "Right cheek?" _

_Andy nodded. "Hard." _

_He quirked an eyebrow at her. _

_"I'm serious ... it's gotta look real. So, go as hard as you can." _

_Sam winced, taking a step back from them. He really didn't want to watch this, but he also didn't want to make his rookie do it alone. _

_Stevens closed his eyes for a moment, and then faster than Andy could register, the back of his hand cracked against her face. _

_"Ah!" she cried out, unable to control the sound. _

_"Sorry, I'm sorry!" Stevens rushed out, stepping back. _

_The loud, cracking sound, along with Andy's shout, had drawn the attention of others in the hallway, as well as the training gym they'd just left. Many looked at Stevens in shock and surprise. _

_Andy shook her head, dropping her hands down onto her knees as she bent over. "It's fine," she replied in a high-pitched voice. _

_"Jeeze, are you alright?" Sam asked, placing a hand on her back. _

_"Mmhmm," Andy insisted through closed lips. _

_"I'm sorry," Stevens said again. _

_Andy shook her head back and forth rapidly, feeling the hot, stinging pain in her cheek. "Really, it's ok. I asked you to do it." _

_Sam glanced at Stevens, leaving his hand on Andy's back. "It's okay, I've got it from here," he told him. _

_Stevens nodded, backing away from them and making his way down the hall to the locker room. _

_Sam pulled her back into the training room, waiting for her to stand upright. _

_"Ah ... well, that was a brilliant idea," she commented, bringing her hand up to feel the swelling cheek. She groaned in protest at how tender it was. _

_"Let me see," Sam spoke softly, pulling her hand away and tilting her chin slightly to the side. He winced again at the ugly bruise that was already forming quickly. _

_"How's it look?" Andy asked him. _

_He clenched his jaw, nodding after a moment. "Definitely real." ~ _

Andy brought a hand up to her cheek once more, thinking about her undercover assignment. The bruise had been the first of many sacrifices that she'd had to make. She couldn't make contact with any of her family or friends while she was undercover. She'd had to put things on hold with Luke, because she couldn't be seen around town with a police detective. Even her meetings with Sam had to be low-key, because there was still a chance that he would be recognized, even though they were working with a completely different crowd than his drug-bust cover.

"That's quite the shiner," Stef commented, referring to the large bruise on Andy's cheek.

Andy remember the role she was supposed to be playing, and nodded, fiddling with the material of her shirt. "Yeah ... I uh, he doesn't like it when I talk back."

Stef clenched her jaw, moving her gaze between Andy and the road in front of her while she drove. "He's a jerk."

Andy nodded her head slowly, chewing on her lip. "I guess. Look, thanks for this. I'm sorry that I snowballed all of this on you."

Stef shrugged her shoulders. "Don't mention it. Us girls gotta stick together, right?"

Andy allowed a small smile onto her face. She knew that Stef was her way into the gang, and she couldn't let herself get attached to her ... but so far she liked her. She was nice, and decent.

The drive continued, Andy knowing that Sam was behind them somewhere, keeping a safe distance. She didn't know where they would end up, all she knew was that she was in, and she had to play her part perfectly. One single mistake, one tiny slip-up could cost her more than just the case. The Red Snakes were one of the most dangerous gangs in Toronto. There wasn't a crime invented that they hadn't dipped their hand into, and weren't afraid of killing people who got in there way.

The pressure was on, Andy just hoped that she was up to the challenge.

...

"Where are we?" Andy asked as they made their way up a flight of stairs in an old-looking building.

"This is my place," Stef answered. "You can stay with me for a bit. At least, until you get back on your feet."

Andy's eyebrows raised in response. "Wow ... thank you."

Stef shrugged. "It's no biggie."

Andy shook her head. "No, really, you've been so wonderful to me, and you just met me."

They came to a door at the end of the 3rd floor hallway, and Stef fished her keys out of her pocket. "Well, let's just say you remind me of someone I used to know."

Andy thought she might be talking about herself, but didn't ask.

Stef got the door opened, and the two of them made their way into the apartment. It was small, but was filled with expensive decor and a fair amount of material objects. Andy had no doubts that they were either stolen, or paid for with 'blood-money'.

"This is a great place," Andy commented.

"Thanks," Stef replied, tossing her keys onto the counter. "Look, I gotta head back to the arena, I was there with some people before."

Andy knew exactly who she had been there with, but pretended to be in the dark. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pull you away from your plans."

Stef shook her head. "Really, it's ok. Stop apologizing. I'll have my neighbor down the hall - Ms. Kintzy - sit with you while I'm gone, and when I get back, we'll get started on things. Okay?"

Andy nodded her head. "Okay. Thank you, again."

Stef walked her through the apartment, showing her where everything was that she might need. "Bathroom, fridge, phone ... but I would strong suggest that you don't try to call _him_," Stef told her.

Andy made a show of being uneasy, but nodded her head. "Don't worry ... I won't be calling him any time soon."

Stef nodded. "Good. Alright, I'm gonna run down the hall and get Ms Kintzy. If you need anything, she can help you. Just sit tight, okay? We'll talk when I get back."

Andy told her that she would, and then watched her walk out of the apartment and down the hall. She wouldn't have time to get in contact with Sam while Stef was getting her neighbor, so she waited.

_~ Alright, here's the cell phone," Sam said, handing her the device. "Use it only when you need to, and erase all calls and text messages as soon as you get or receive them. If they take a look at your phone, they'll be able to see who you've been talking to. We're hooked in to this number, so we'll get a copy of everything you send and receive. If they call you in this number, we'll be able to hear it. Since we can't wire you, this is our way in." He stared pointedly at the phone now in her hand. "McNally ... don't break it." _

_Andy scoffed. "I'm not going to break it, sir." _

_Sam eyed her for a moment, and then pulled something out of his pocket. "I need you to wear this." _

_Andy took the box in her hand, opening the lid. There was a necklace inside, with a long, silver chain, and a small, oval pendant in the middle. Andy blinked, taking it out of the box. "It's ..." she wanted to say 'beautiful', but she wasn't sure what the necklace was for, or why he had given it to her. _

_"There a built-in panic button," Sam told her. "Just press the middle, and it will change colors from green, to red. Then I'll - we'll know that you're in trouble, and we can come in to extract you. If at any time you think that cover has been blown, just press the pendant. If you press it by accident, press it again to make it go to green. If you don't contact me within a half-hour to let me know everything's fine, then we'll come in to extract you. Any questions?" _

_Andy shook her head. "No, it's all pretty clear." _

_"Good." Sam took the necklace from the box, motioning for her to turn around. _

_Andy blinked, turning so that her back was facing him. She lifted her hair out of the way, feeling her breath catch as Sam's hands came around her. His hands were so close to her neck as they came in front of her. One hand held the necklace and once it was in front of her, he brought the other hand over to take the ends of the necklace in his fingers. Andy worked to steady her breathing, feeling a flush travel up her skin. She sorely hoped that she wasn't blushing. _

_His fingers worked the clasp on the necklace, until finally it was latched together. It was almost three seconds before he stepped away, but he finally did, letting her know he was done. _

_Andy slowly lowered her hair down, looking down at the pendant. Out of curiosity - and an excuse to calm herself down before he saw her blush - she pressed the middle of the pendant. A second later, the color began to change. _

_A buzzing sound came from behind her, and Sam fidgeted, pulling the receiving device off of his hip. "Yes, it works," he commented, turning it off. _

_Andy pushed the button again, and the liquid within swirled back to green. "Cool," she commented. ~_

She fingered the necklace beneath her shirt gently, careful not to press the button. Andy heard Stef making her way back - presumably with the neighbor - and steeled herself to continue her act.

...

_End of chapter two. _

_Well, what did you guys think? Like it, hate it? _

_I hope the flashbacks won't be too confusing, the ones in the next chapter will be going back further, to when Andy was first approached about the undercover assignment. _

_Reviews are appreciated, flame if you must, but constructive criticism is much more useful. _

_Until next time ...! _


	3. Chapter 3

_..._

_A Sam/Andy fic. _

_Chapter Three. _

_..._

_Disclaimer: See Ch. 1. _

_..._

_A/N: Thanks for all the wonderful reviews so far, guys. You rock! _

_I'm so happy that you've been enjoying this story, especially the flashbacks. I love writing them ... hell, I love writing the whole story. _

_This will be my last update before I get back from the funeral Thursday night (technically tonight, 'cause it's after midnight) _

_Anyway, that's enough out of me, let's get on with the story. _

_I hope you guys like this one, I know I'll love writing it. _

_As always, please read and review, I live for feedback! _

...

The neighbor sent to 'watch' her was certainly a chatty one. Andy could tell she was being given the third degree, but answered the questions as though she were being completely honest, throwing in a little uneasiness and worry into her voice. Her lessons with Sam had paid off ... she might not be the world's greatest liar, but she was certainly more comfortable with putting on a show.

The woman asked her what her name was: "Andy Josesphson". She asked how old she was: "Twenty-three" ... they went a few years younger than she really was, wanting to make her seem more vulnerable and trusting. The woman asked about the man who'd 'assaulted' her: "He was my boyfriend for a few years, we hooked up after graduation. He started getting abusive, and after a while it was just too hard to leave him".

The lines were practiced, but she added in her own bit of flair, drawing from personal experience. Andy was grateful that Sam didn't know about the 'personal experience' she was drawing from ... she didn't want him pitying her.

The questions went on and on, until Andy had virtually laid out her entire cover for the woman. They'd prepared and answer for every conceivable question, along with a fake identity to back it all up ... Andy just hadn't expected to need to use it all so soon. She hoped that her flustered appearance would be attributed to her nerves from the 'incident' at the arena.

Once Andy was finally able to excuse herself to go to the bathroom, she closed and locked the door behind her, doing a quick scan for cameras. She doubted - more like hoped - that Stef wouldn't have them in her bathroom. It turned out she was right, so she turned on the tap and pulled her cell phone out. With rapid-fire typing, Andy texted Sam to let her know that she was inside the apartment, and safe. She gave him the room number, a quick relay of her situation, and told him that she'd contact him again when she got a chance, or just fill him in at their next meeting. After the text was sent and confirmed, Andy deleted all evidence of it, sliding the phone back into her pocket.

"Andy, dear? Are you okay?" Mrs. Kintzy asked her through the door.

Andy quickly splashed water onto her face, widening her eyes a bit to make them red. She wiped her face quickly, and then opened the door to the bathroom. "I'm okay ... I just needed a minute," she told the woman, making a show of blinking her eyes.

The older woman nodded, draping an arm across her shoulders as she led her out into the living room. "It'll all get better soon, trust me."

Andy had a feeling she knew what the woman meant by that. The red snakes were notorious for corrupting young men and women to do their bidding. Her job was to get close to Stef, so that she could eventually get brought into the gang. Then, she would compile evidence, and relay it onto Sam.

She just hoped that it wouldn't take eight months to get the information she needed ...

...

_~ "McNally, Boyko wants to see you in his office," Officer Williams told her, poking her head into the locker room. _

_Andy finished double-checking her gun - ever since the mishap when she'd forgotten to load her gun, she always double-checked. "Okay, I'll be right there," Andy replied. _

_Noelle nodded, continuing on her way. _

_Andy wondered what she'd done wrong this time. She didn't think she'd had any screw-ups lately. She'd been there almost a month now, and things seemed to be going well. Andy made her way to Boyko's office, seeing Sam inside as well. Her thoughts began spinning around inside her head, trying to figure out what was going on. _

_"Sir?" she spoke, as she stepped into the room. "You wanted to see me?" _

_Boyko nodded, motioning to a chair by his desk. "Yes. Please, sit down, Officer McNally." _

_Andy nodded, rubbing her lips together. She was getting an uneasy feeling about this. _

_Boyko began, glancing at Sam, and then Andy again. "An opportunity has arisen for a rookie to take an undercover assignment. Based on preliminary skills and performance, you're one of top choices. I need to know if you're interested, McNally." _

_Andy was surprised. She'd thought that she would be getting in trouble for something, but instead, Boyko was offering her one hell of an opportunity. "I'm very interested, sir. I would love the chance to be a part of this." _

_Boyko nodded his head, looking back at Sam. "Very well. The assignment won't be operational for a couple of weeks, so we'll make our decision in the next few days. Until then, we will be testing you and the others, determining your readiness, and abilities. In that time, I would also like you to think very hard about whether you really want to do this. Understand?" _

_Andy nodded her head quickly. "Yes, sir. Completely." _

_"Okay, you're dismissed," Boyko finished, motioning for her to leave. _

_Andy got up from her chair, thanking him before making her way out of the room. _

_Sam followed behind her, walking in step with her. "You sure you're up for this?" _

_Andy frowned at him momentarily, but he couldn't spoil her good mood. "Absolutely. I mean, I know the fake prostitute thing didn't work so well, but I've improved since then. I want to give this a shot." _

_Sam nodded, understanding where she was coming from. Her perseverance was one of the things he admired about her. _

_"Hey, what were you doing in there, anyway?" Andy asked him, walking to the 'parade' room. _

_Sam informed her, "I'm gonna be the handler on the assignment. I have the most field experience with undercover work." _

_Andy nodded; it made sense. _

_"Well, can you fill me in on anything about the assignment? What would I be doing?" ~ _

Andy sat in the apartment, waiting for Stef to return. The excitement of the event was dying down a little, since she was just sitting there, twiddling her thumbs. But, she knew that it would get better soon. She wanted to prove to everyone that she could do the job, and do it well.

...

Andy was at Stef's place for a few nights before Stef started asking more personal questions. Specifically, how she'd managed to pick the bathroom lock so quickly, with just a bobby pin. Andy knew that Stef had been sizing her up, trying to figure her out.

Andy 'confessed' that she'd had a few run-ins with the law when she was younger, and had a couple breaking and entering charges on her resume. Her cover was - hopefully - iron clad, as they knew the red snakes would check out Andy's story.

Stef showed definite interest in Andy's abilities, letting her know in a subtle way that she didn't hold her past against her. She also let her know that, given her situation, she might need to find a new line of work. One where her ex couldn't find her, and she'd have people around who could protect her.

Andy knew that she had her in, but played it cool. "Well, I'd be lying if I said it didn't sound nice," Andy told her. "But, I'm a bit confused. Are you saying I should find a job? I wouldn't even know where to start," Andy added, rubbing at the back of her beck.

Stef sat beside her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "I know that everything seems so confusing right now. But that's okay ... it'll get better. Just trust me, and you'll be fine. Better than fine."

Andy nodded her head after a moment, smiling softly at Stef. _Don't get attached,_ she reminded herself.

She hoped that this meant she would get an introduction to some other gang members soon. She was itching for things to get interesting.

...

_End of chapter three. _

_Well, what did you guys think? Like it, hate it? _

_I know, it was short, but I'll make up for it with the next one. _

_Reviews are appreciated, flame if you must, but constructive criticism is much more useful. _

_Until next time ...! _


End file.
